gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karnderac
Oi! Just wanted to talk to you; you marked me as a "cyberbully", when all I did was advise you against your misuse of admin powers and defending this wiki when you hated on it. So, until you learn to be reasonable and are willing to act civil, instead of using your Admin rights when you don't get what you want, I will not be deleting the pages. Want it deleted? Act civil, and be reasonable. That's all I ask. Oh, and your "alliance"? You said it is to stop cyberbullying and corruption, and yet you've become what you are against. You're being paranoid, and it's not going to help you. Instead of calling everyone you dislike a "cyberbully", learn to be reasonable.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 03:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This ends... This ends here Shade. I do not honestly care about the squabblings of corruption and cyber bullies. So long as they are defeated swiftly, that is all I care. Fairwell. :If you want to end corruption and cyber-bullying, you have to be more reasonable. You need to stop being paranoid and declaring everyone your "enemy" when they don't agree with you. YOU are the cyber-bully, my friend, and you are clearly just here to get attention. I can say more, but you'll either just ignore it or start going, "HE IS A CYBERBULLY".--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 03:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help this morning , the wiki is truly in your debt!--'Tama63' 06:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Listen I came to your Wiki with intentions to stop the conflicts and accusations, and you block me for being "wrong"? You are giving out blocks for no reason, and I am suspecting you are some former user here that has a disliking against us? I support your interest in stopping the bullies, but if you think we are bullies, then think again. Bullies, for example, are peopl who say and I literally saw a bully say this on a Wiki, "Your just a fat mexican who sits on a computer all day, get a life, we all know no one loves you but at least do something usefull, etc etc etc". We are '''NOT '''bullies, and your actions of simply blocking us for no reason and sending taunting messages like "Wrong!" and, I saw, to Jarod29 "This is fun punishing bullies" I find very rude. If we are bullies, name one, single thing we have done to be bullies.If you think we are bullies then you do not know anything about the cyberbully situation and quite frankly need to apologize to those you have blocked for false reasoning such as Jarod29. It seems that you seek attention from our community, henceforth this is my final message to you and your group. 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 03:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Listen, cyber-idiot I don't give a damn about that "position." I never wanted it anyway. I just accepted it to be polite. Deleting my comments and blocking me on a wiki I don't even use just proves your immaturity. Honestly, you troll, you need a life. All you ever do is accuse innocent game-players of cyber-bullying—all the while you are one yourself. I am no cyber-bully, and you are ticking me off. Honestly, that doesn't do anything whatsoever, besides help your huge ego which you can't get over. Calling yourself "The Warlord" doesn't make you some sort of great ruler. I don't know or care to know who the bloody hell you are. Don't act like you can, "take out a forum with a few keystrokes." And this is a wiki, not a forum, FYI. You aren't, "the saviour of this wiki," just because you reverted about three bad edits. You didn't bring down Pearson, we did. All you did was yell, "LET'S STOP THIS CYBER-BULLY!" on every single Pearson blog that was made. You weren't "personally thanked by Tama," that was an automated message sent out by his bot. You're honestly nothing. You're a lv14 named Charles Crestsilver who thinks he is some kind of amazing warlord, when in reality you're only a noob—and a cyber-bully. Stop acting like you're some great and powerful ruler and the "saviour of all victims of cyber-bullies." Insulting the administrative team as well as our users doesn't help your case. You obviously only do this because you have nothing else to do. The only cyber-bully here is you, and there are no "victims." You calling Samuel an "8-year-old" is hypocrisy, as you are clearly younger and less mature than him. You are honestly the weirdest troll I have ever met and, judging by your weird profile pic, you are probably emo. Well, I suspect you're too young to be emo or goth, so you should go harass kids your age and accuse them of cyber-bullying on a game far more suited to your age and maturity level: Club Penguin. :D Now, I know this may be seen as rude, but I have responsibilities to fulfill and I have to be stern sometimes and you are seriously ticking me off and trolling users like crazy. Hmm, let's see: I didn't care about the position ''at all, and it took you this long to realize it (and you still don't). I am responding because I have more to say, rofl, I SERIOUSLY don't care at all if I was blocked on a wiki I don't even use. Honestly, you're not "The Warlord" and you're not some kind of protector against cyber-bullies. You can't "take out forums with a few keystrokes" like you said. Rofl, you're no "mighty leader." Trolling and insulting our administration team for no reason doesn't get you far. As I have said, calling the British RPers "cyber-bullies" (when they're not) is like calling the Jews Nazis. I have requested the closing of your wiki, and it will most likely be approved. Seriously, I mean, just get over your little ego. Stop looking up words on dictionary sites to make you sound smart anc don'g give me that crap about "The Reckoning" because you and I both know thatis absolute bull. Honestly, you're nothing. Go back to Club Penguin and harass their players and accuse them of cyber-bullying. :D Rofl Stop trying to be intimidating. You can't to crap to me. I don't even use that wiki, and I never gave a damn about that position. I accepted itnto be polite. I do not care AT ALL if my "position" in your little club is revoked. I am replying because I have more to say and I have dignity. It just goes to show that you're too afraid to reply on a wiki I'm unblocked on. Honestly, I AM in a place of power. I'm GM of a maxed guild that has been around for nearly a year and is allied with more guilds and nationsnthan you can think of. And I am 15, btw, which you are clearly younger than. Your immaturity shows me that. You are honestly nothing but a troll. You are obviously about 10 years old. You little maggot, you can't do anything to me. Btw, we did an IP check: we know (and did all along) that "Karnakk" as well as "GCSeer" are all you. Rofl, the only person in your "alliance" is you. Stop trying to intimidate our users. You can't, "take out forums with a few keystrokes." I am requesting your ban and global block, and I have already requested the closing of your trash-bag of a wiki. You are naught but a fool. Calling yourself "The Warlord" doesn't make you some mighty god. You're nothing at all. You're a half empty sack of trash. You have no power whatsoever. You don't have any guilds or anything. You don't have anything. Go back to Club Penguin you troll, and while you're at it remember to always eat the yellow snow. I doubt you'll even check this message. Rofl.